Just As Long As We're Together
by annielavr
Summary: BEFORE "IT WAS ME AND YOU BUT NOW ITS ME YOU AND THIS BABY"  Its gets easier but for now, its going to be the hardest thing to adapt to :Caroline/ Tyler
1. Something Was There

The Beginning

"He's staring at you" Bonnie giggled whispering in front of me.

"Is not" I smiled turning to look around as Bonnie grabbed me.

"Don't look" she laughed grabbing my shoulders as my eyes grew wide and we laughed.

"Why" I asked still smiling trying to look over my shoulder without letting him see me.

I looked at Bonnie and she didn't answer as she smiled like she was thinking hard.

"You'll thank me for this later" she smiled as she went back to looking serious.

"Thank you for wha-

Then all of a sudden something urged me to get up and as a chocolate milk was spilled all over my white shirt.

I groaned out in frustration ready to curse out whoever did that and I looked up to see Tyler Lockwood.

I looked into his big brown eyes and it was almost like all the anger left my body immediately.

"I'm so sorry" he said looking at the big stain.

I felt myself blushing and I nervously covered it and then turned around to head to the bathroom.

I groaned as I looked down at my shirt racing to the bathroom.

He followed as I heard his feet pitter patter behind me and as he called my name.

"Caroline, I said I was sorry!" he yelled down the hall as I went into the girl's bathroom, where he wouldn't dare enter.

I tried my hardest rubbing the stain out but it just wouldn't come out.

Becoming frustrated I decided to just leave it.

I raced out the bathroom hearing the second bell then bumped into none other than Tyler himself.

"Look I just wanted to say again, I'm sorry" he said looking me in the eyes inches from my face.

"It's ok" I said looking down feeling myself blush.

He looked down at my shirt "If you want I could drive you home to change your shirt or you could use one of mine" he smiled almost as if Tyler Lockwood was flirting with me.

Then I looked to see Matt walking towards me and Tyler.

I looked down and backed away from Tyler he noticed my sudden behavior and looked around and saw Matt coming and moved his hand from leaning and sucked his teeth.

"Hey Care" he said giving me a kiss and looking at my shirt.

"What happened?" he asked looking at my shirt.

"Oh just some jerk spilled there milk on me" I laughed looking up at Tyler who was narrowing his eyes laughing to.

"Want me to take you home to change it?" Matt asked looking back at Tyler who was eyeing me.

"Yeah sure" I smiled as he put his shoulder around me.

I looked over his shoulder and mouthed "I'm sorry to Tyler".

Tyler turned around and left but that second I felt like I heard "_It's ok" _

In my head but I simply ignored it thinking I was going crazy.


	2. Dont Touch Me!

"Matt, I don't need you stressing me out more than I am" I whispered loudly as he leaned against his locker with his hand around my waist.

"How am I stressing you out? Im asking you to please come to my house for dinner with my mom tonight" he said laughing ignoring my seriousness.

"I don't want to go" I said putting on a stern face and raising my voice.

"Whatever" he said taking his arm away from around my waist.

I rolled my eyes "You don't have to be an ass about it, it's my choice" I said trying to reason with his stubbornness against mine.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it, it's my mother" he said meanly walking away.

"Another fight"

I turned around to see Tyler staring down then quickly looking into my eyes smiling.

"Are you watching me" I laughed closing my locker and walking the opposite direction of Matt as Tyler followed.

"Not really, just hearing" he said as I got glares from Elena and Bonnie as the past me and Bonnie bumped into my shoulder.

Tyler stopped me facing me in the middle of the hallway.  
>I gave him a sideways eyebrow arched look.<p>

"What?" I asked knowing he wanted to ask something.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" he asked as he grabbed my hand without me even answering.

"Wait" I yelled taking my hands out of his.

"Why would I go anywhere with you" I said crossing my arms irritably waiting for a smart comment.

"Because… you want to" he said smiling as he grabbed my arm again and walked me to his car.

"Where are we going" I asked as he opened the door but I refused to get in.

"Get in the car Caroline" he said smiling but angrily.

"No" I said backing away crossing my arms just like I'd done before.

"Caroline please get in the car" he asked with a pouty face and his big brown eyes almost looking like they were watering.

I sucked my teeth and got in the car grabbing the door and slamming it.

I heard him from outside the car groaning "Don't slam the doors!" he yelled.

Then he got in the car instantly starting it getting ready to take off.

"Wait, seatbelt" I said as I looked at him who was lay backed.

"Oh trust me I don't need it but you do" he laughed as he drove off.

The Place

Tyler Pov

"Why are we at your house?" she asked already starting to complain.

I grabbed her hand taking her into my house "I need to tell you something" I said nervously as I walked in my room locking the door behind her.

"Caroline I care about you and I need to tell you what's going on because I don't know how much more of seeing you with Matt I can take" I said trying to plead with her so she would feel pity and not run away.

It was against the rules to tell your mate everything when she was with someone or before she was ready, and you knew when she was ready.

And I knew Caroline wasn't ready but what was I suppose to do wait and watch.

All she knew was Matt and all the fights they had was all she knew she knew nothing else and she wouldn't give up her relationship for nothing so I was going to have to break it.

With a very sharp knife.

"Caroline you mean more to me than you know" I said looking her in the eyes moving closer as she didn't notice and looked at me confused.

"Is this a joke?" she asked looking to find somebody hiding somewhere with a camera or something.

"I couldn't joke about my feelings for you" I said seriously.

"Tyler…

"I know you have a boyfriend but what we have will overpower those feelings Caroline" I said grabbing her hands in mine.

She ripped her hands away "No! the feeling you have you need to get over, I have no feelings!" she yelled as if she was trying to prove something.

"You do Caroline! , I feel it and so do you and they've been growing and I know it must scare you…

"No Tyler! Stop!" she yelled as tears started to fall knowing it was true.

_I love you Caroline I telepathically told her._

Her eyes grew wide in shock as she backed away from and she covered her mouth scared.

"Caroline I'm trying to tell you" I said inching closer to her but she backed away attempting to run away as I used my speed to stand in front of the door.

Now she was hyperventilating thinking I was some kind of monster, which technically I was.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled as she tried to push me out of the way.

I reached for her as she quickly backed away "Don't touch me" she yelled as she started hitting me.

I grabbed her wrist holding them up and slamming her against a wall gently.

"Caroline Stop!" I yelled in her face as she moved her head side to side crying.

All of a sudden Mason walked in the room which scared Caroline more.

I quickly let go of her wrists backing away from her as she ran for the stairs

"Caroline wait!" I yelled but Mason held me back as she ran.

"What happened?" he asked worried and confused as to what was going on when and before he walked in.

I didn't answer as I put my hands on my head frustrated and turning around.

"Wait… Did you tell her?" he asked.

I turned around looking at him "I haven't even told her yet"

**Caorlines a little dramtic don't you think? Just a little it lol well anyway yeahhh like how do you expect her to act she probably thinks your like some kind of who knows what lol enjoyyyy! Leave reviews plzz na dif yu want me to comment one of your stories just ask **


End file.
